


My Badass Secretary

by weiyingislove



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Wang Yibo xiao zhan wangxiao yizhan bozhan wangxian lanzhan weiying, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiyingislove/pseuds/weiyingislove
Summary: "Remove your cloth, quick!""Excuse me?" The man still not moving."I said, remove your cloth, we don't have enough time!""H-here?""Yes!"The man starts to unbutton his upper cloth while his hands are trembling. He just follows the man's order in exchange for bringing him personally to the CEO's office.Wang Yibo is a 25-year-old, notorious CEO of WANG CORPORATION. Once he said, you must obey. His stoic and cold face aura is like an invisible wall and protective shield that no one can break and destroy until he met Xiao Zhan.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

"Get the hell out of here! You're fired!"

"Sir please, no. Let me explain."

"I don't need your explanation!"

Wang Yibo slams his hand on his working table and massages his temple.

The secretary tried to beg once more, the company has the best benefit for employees and a high paid salary but the CEO is a no mercy heart person. The secretary storm out of his office, crying and while hand on her mouth.

His driver-bodyguard didn't even bother to react. He knows his boss for ten years already, that kind of scenario or attitude of his boss is not new to him. He pretends he didn't hear or witness anything.

This is the second time he fired his secretary in the span of three years being the CEO of Wang Corporation. His father's secretary decided to retire also after his parents passed away. His first secretary who already worked for one year spilled coffee on the important documents that he needs to review for signing. Wang Yibo doesn't like the clumsy person. And that one earlier accidentally deleted the data he needs for this day and forget to make a back-up.

For Wang Yibo, time is gold. He doesn't waste time when it comes to working, he doesn't waste someone else's time and for him, every time and effort they spend on that matter must give proper care, focus, and attention. That's how he appreciates his employees, giving importance to the time they spend every second of their works. Everything must be in order, organized, neat and all the things that are needed to finish today must be accomplished today, don't delay. Simple rules he just wants everyone must follow. And if you don't follow those rules, the word 'mercy' is not in Wang Yibo's vocabulary. His company pays a high salary and he doesn't like wasting money on staff who don't focus and just slacking in his company office.

At the age of 22, his parents passed away. He didn't expect to handle this huge responsibility at a very young age.

Back then, he enjoyed what every teenager normally do. Having a good time with friends, leisure time with their hobbies, motor racing, skateboarding, basketball. But now the only time he has for himself is to do the workout in his own house. He doesn't even remember when did the last time he went out with his friends, on top of that, he never experiences getting into a relationship. Well, that thing is something not to be forced anyway.

For three years, he forgot how to smile. No one can figure it out about his feelings and emotions unless you are a long time friend or he reveals it to you personally.

Wang Yibo has a half-brother on his mother's side and they grew up together. Hai Kuan is three years older than him but his interest in medicine and now he is managing their private hospital. He can read and understand his emotion and action by just observing him.

Wang Yibo just sighs and call the Human Resources Department manager.

"Hire me a new secretary in three days. I want a new freshly graduate who can value the time and effort of his own work. That's it!"

The manager on the other line didn't even have the chance to say hello and goodbye. Wang Yibo cut the line already. He checks his wristwatch, he still has one hour before the exclusive meeting with the CEO of Xiao Group of Companies. He met Mr. Xiao many times already since he became CEO and he doesn't know why he is soft-hearted when it comes to Mr. Xiao, he is like a father to him. His parents are best friends but because he studies abroad during his college, he never had the chance to attend the family gathering with the business affiliates and associates of his parents. He is not interested in the first place. His parents let him do and choose what makes him happy and comfortable that's why he is giving his best and exerting much effort to raise and build a better future what his parents left for him. At least he can repay, through hard work and hardship and continue their goal and vision.

Wang Yibo collects his notebook, a pen, and his suit on the hanger. His bodyguard opens the door for him and they walk towards the private lift.  
The bodyguard press the Basement and the Lobby button. Wang Yibo exited in the lobby to wait for his driver to arrive in the loading area.

Wang Yibo is just wearing plain white long sleeve and holding his suit on his right hand to wear it later. He saw the car arrived already so he stands up from the waiting area and the guard bows his head and presses the safety lock button to open the door for him. Though Wang Yibo has his own chip, the guards are just showing respect and giving an extra job to open the door to the owner of the company and the building.

There is a woman busy talking to her phone while the other hand is holding an expensive iced coffee. Wang Yibo is trying to avoid the woman but the woman is busy talking and not even focus to look on her way. Things happened fast, Wang Yibo halted when a woman carrying an iced coffee on her hand, bumped to his chest and before he knew, Wang Yibo's white long sleeve is already drenching in cold coffee.

Everyone inside the lobby was shocked. The woman didn't even speak and just look at the floor spilled with the iced coffee.

"Which department are you from?"

"F-finance sir. I'm sorry sir."

"Tell your Department Manager you are fired, understood?!"

"Y-yes, sir."

Everyone who witnesses the scene pretends as nothing happened and proceed to their own destination.

The guard quickly informed the cleaners to clean up the mess. The driver goes inside the lobby with a confused face.

Wang Yibo looks around, he checks his wristwatch again, no enough time to change if he will go to his house again. What a bad day. Wang Yibo gritted his teeth while trying to control his temper until he saw a tall handsome man, almost the same as his height, so slender and look sexy in his eyes, wearing a white long sleeve, walking towards their direction and seems new to this place.

"Excuse me, sir, may I know where is the office of the CEO?" the man asked innocently with bunny teeth smile, almond-shaped eyes are glittering. His eyes look at the spilled coffee on the floor and on his chest.

After examining the stranger on his thought, Wang Yibo speak.

"Benny, prepare the car now, take this. I'll follow you soon." Wang Yibo gives his notebook and pen to his driver's bodyguard and his black suit and grab the man's wrist and drag him to the exit door.

"Excuse me, excuse..what are you doing?"

"Lend me your cloth now."

"What?"

"Yes, you see I'm a total mess and I have a meeting with an important person."

"But I need to meet the CEO."

"I know the CEO, just wait at the waiting area for me, I'll come back soon then I'll bring you to the CEO, ok."

"Really? You're not lying?"

"I am not, trust me."

Wang Yibo starts to unbutton his own long sleeve and remove it. His six packs abs showed and it didn't escape from the beautiful stranger's eyes.

"Remove your cloth, quick!"

"Excuse me?" The man still not moving.

"I said, remove your cloth, we don't have enough time!"

"H-here?"

"Yes!"

The man starts to unbutton his upper cloth while his hands are trembling. He just follows the man's order in exchange for bringing him personally to the CEO's office.

Wang Yibo is losing his patience watching the man's slow-motion move is like forever. He pulled the man's waist and bring him closer to him and help him remove the remaining four buttons.

Wang Yibo gulped his saliva when the cream white body of the man exposed in his eyes, he forgets the time for split seconds.

"I feel cold, give me yours."

Wang Yibo back to his senses when the man speaks and grabs his cloth from his hand and handed over his clean cloth to Wang Yibo.

"Thank you, I owe you, see you later ok.?"

They switched their clothes, Wang Yibo fixes himself and storm out of the exit area towards the lobby where his driver is already waiting and open the door for him.

Wang Yibo arrives on time with his meeting. Mr. Xiao is a very happy person and easy to deal with. He doesn't even notice that Wang Yibo is so tensed and uneasy because of the incident earlier. Who would think that a respectable CEO ambushed the stranger's cloth that he is wearing now? He remembers, on the way to Mr. Xiao's company, Wang Yibo can't help but to sniff the vanilla scent on the white long sleeve. It's so relaxing and it feels warm. He noticed that the long sleeve touch is the best quality, so soft and comfy.

"Good day sir, did I make you wait?"

"Mr.Wang Yibo, I am happy you gave time to meet me today."

"My pleasure, sir."

"You are exactly your father."

"Thank you, sir."

"Hope you meet my son already, I told him to visit your office early."

"He didn't come yet, I'd been in my office all day."

"Ahh, that brat really. He strolls somewhere maybe. You know my son loves shopping and eating but never builds fats just like his late mom."

"I see, what help I can do for your son, sir."

"Just teach him the basics, my son is just 21 and carefree, unlike you, you are responsible and at a young age, you manage to raise your Dad's business in three years. They are proud of you Yibo, I am proud of you too." Mr. Xiao breathed deeper and speak again.

"I want my son to become the CEO of my company in the future, I know he can because he is a fast learner but I want him to learn from the basic without depending on my company. If he will learn it here, he will slack off because he knows he is the owner of the company. But if he will work with your company, he is obliged to follow rules and obey the order of your company, am I right Yibo?"

"Yes sir."

"I will cut his card once he receives his first salary and everything, he will depend on his own salary you will pay for him, make him as your secretary and teach him little by little. I talked to him already, and we have a deal and agreement. Anyway, he doesn't know you Yibo, he doesn't know about business, to be honest. Don't let him caught you or let him know that you are training him personally. Treat him as your hired employee, you are his boss. Pretend you don't know him."

"Well, I call that a blessing sir. I just fired my secretary. Thank you."

"That's great. I trust you Yibo. And thank you for helping me. I owe you. But please don't make it too hard for him. You can punish him if he disobeys your rules, it's just, my son is innocent, fragile yet stubborn, good luck Yibo."

"Until when he will work with me, sir."

"Until you feel he is ready to and serious to handle a business. The decision is yours, Yibo. Please take care of my son. I love him so much."

Wang Yibo just nod. His mind is occupied by Mr. Xiao's son whom he never meets ever since.

"By the way, your smell is familiar, did you change your cologne, Yibo?"

Wang Yibo's earlobes turned pink when he realized he is wearing a stranger's cloth under his suit.

Finally, Mr. Xiao finished their meeting and Wang Yibo bid farewell. He asks his driver to drive faster, he doesn't know why but he feels worried about the stranger. He must be bored now. He is checking his watch from time to time, his heartbeat is pounding hard, faster, and faster. He calls the HR department manager and canceled the hiring of the new secretary.

"I found already, don't hire at all."

"Alright, sir."

As he gets off from the car, the guard quickly opens the door for him and bow. Wang Yibo's eyes are busy looking for the stranger. He looks around, he checked the waiting area of the lobby, he didn't find the man. He then remembers to check the fire exit. Wang Yibo heart melted as he saw the stranger sleeping peacefully on his curled knees, the beautiful face leaning on his right arm on the wall while the mouth is slightly open. How many hours did he sleep like this since I left? Wang Yibo was about to wake up the stranger but he noticed he is not wearing the wet long sleeve but instead, he is glowing in that strong yellow colored T-shirt. Is it the Spongebob Squarepants T-shirt?

Wang Yibo can't help but admire the stranger's ethereal face. How could a man have a pretty face like this, like an angel, so pretty handsome yet so beautiful? The mole under his lips is so tempting to kiss. Suddenly the stranger moves and slightly opens his eyes and pouted his lips when he recognizes the man who strips him half-naked a few hours ago.

"What took you so long, I thought you forget me and your promise already.."


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad...” Xiao Zhan pouted while stomping his feet after hearing his father's explanation.

“Yes my dear son, you need to do that.”

“But Dad, I can manage already and I am ready to handle our company.”

“I know son, I believe you..but you know, practice makes perfect.”

“Hmph! I know you are punishing me.”

“No son, come here..your mom will not like it ok.”

“Why do I need to train outside our company then.”

“Back then, I am just like you, I was confident and ready but your grandpa didn't allow me to step in just like that just because we are the owner of the business. He once told me, that if we want to become successful, always start from below, learn from it, strive hard, and excel, step by step until you reach the top but somehow you know where did you start, and once you failed along with the way up, at least, you experienced it and you will remember that in a certain part of your journey when you look back, you can say to yourself that you overcome it because you are Xiao Zhan. You understand?”

“Dad, I know...but..”

“No more buts, son. Listen to Dad, this is for you. I will inform the owner of that company to hire you ok. But you need to go there early and introduce yourself. 

“Ok..hmm...I'm going now. Love you Dad..” Xiao Zhan pouted as he storms out of his father's office. Mr. Xiao is just chuckling seeing his son acting cutely in front of him. Mr. Xiao remembers his late wife which is exactly like Xiao Zhan. Mr. Xiao loves Xiao Zhan so much, he just wants his son to live his life to the fullest if someday he will leave this world and he can stand alone just like his best friend's son, Wang Yibo.

Mr. Xiao grinned, of course, he will not reveal his pure intention why he is doing this, he promised to his friends and they even made a pact. Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan must fulfill that pact for their peace of mind. Mr. Xiao sighed.

Mr. Xiao ordered one of the bodyguards to follow Xiao Zhan secretly and report to him Xiao Zhan's whereabouts and whatnots.

Xiao Zhan drives his own sports car, instead of heading to the Wangs Corporation office, he strolls in one of the biggest malls in Beijing, he wears a black mask and black cap while wearing a white formal long sleeve and black formal trouser. 

He is feeling lazy changing his cloth to a rugged one since after he strolls around he will go directly to Wang's office. Xiao Zhan spotted the yellow T-shirt with cutie Spongebob face, he didn't think twice and bought it. It is paired with a long pajama. He also bought the Patrick Star design and smile. He really loves those cartoon characters, he can also imitate how Spongebob talk. He is happy and contented. Suddenly he feels hungry and quickly finds a good restaurant to eat. He spends his time and enjoys the food so much that he forgets his purpose after coming out from his Dad office. Suddenly his phone ring.

“Oh Hi, Dad..hehe.” Xiao Zhan almost chokes when his dad reminds him of where to go. He quickly finishes his food and pay the bill and storm out of the restaurant and go to the nearest washroom. He put some cologne in his cloth to remove the smell of the food and storm out of the mall and drive fast.

🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁🐰🦁

(a/n: they are still strangers to each other)

Xiao Zhan is waiting for that stranger who knows the CEO and borrowed his cloth in the fire exit for already an hour. When the man left, he noticed that he is still carrying the paper bag with the pajama he bought earlier. Silly me. 

Because Xiao Zhan was in a hurry, he accidentally grabs the paper bag instead of his own bag from the car. He decided to wear the Spongebob T-shirt than to wear that white long sleeve drench in coffee. He doesn't want to go back and stay in his car, he is afraid he will miss the stranger who will bring him to the office of the CEO, he clearly heard his instruction to wait for him there. He doesn't know why he believes that guy, what if he is just lying. Xiao Zhan sighed and after a few minutes, he yawns. He is patiently waiting until he falls asleep on the fire exit leaning his hand on the wall. Xiao Zhan stirs in his sleep when he feels numb on his arm. He slowly opens his eyes and saw the stranger's face closer to him.

"What took you so long, I thought you forget me and your promise already.."

“Hi, I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you.” Wang Yibo extends his hand to help Xiao Zhan to stand up.

But because Xiao Zhan's hand is still numb and the stranger thought he will hold him strongly but instead, it made the stranger imbalance and his hands tried to catch something to hold but there is nothing to grip for support in the mid-air.

Xiao Zhan quickly stands up by himself and catches the stranger's waist with both hands and pulls him back but it seems he pulled him that much. They both stumble and fall to the floor.

Wang Yibo's mind is alert and quickly holds the back of the head of the stranger before they fall together while the other hand on his waist. He feels the stranger's hands are snaking on his waist tightly. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. 

Xiao Zhan is under the stranger's body and hovering on top of him. His face is on the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a minute because of shock. When they get back to their senses, the stranger slowly lift his head and stare at Xiao Zhan's face with eyes closed, their faces are close, very close that their faces are just like half an inch apart. Their breath is fanning to each other's mouth. 

Wang Yibo heartbeats suddenly become abnormal. He doesn't understand why he feels this way to this stranger, he never felt this way before, not even to a woman. Their eyes are like talking to each other and switching eye to eye contact. Wang Yibo gulped his saliva and transfer his eyes to the stranger's lips and open his mouth slightly when he saw again that tempting mole closely. He bit his own lower lips unconsciously.

Xiao Zhan on the other hand doesn't know how to react and just trying to feel his own heartbeat beating fast like crazy. He doesn't know what is this feeling but all he knows, he never felt this before. He keeps staring at the stranger's eyes that keep moving down to his lips and up again to his eyes. Xiao Zhan feels tired from their position and feels pain in his elbow which the stranger noticed and speaks. He starts to distance his body and stand up.

“I'm sorry, let me stand up first.”

Wang Yibo helped the stranger stand up slowly supporting his back and waist and his eyes widened when he saw the stranger's elbow is bleeding. He quickly pulls out his handkerchief from his pocket and pats it to the wounded elbow of the stranger.

Xiao Zhan hissed when he feel the strong grip of the stranger's hand on his elbow. The stranger realized it and loosen his hand. Xiao Zhan just watches the stranger and let him help him tie the handkerchief on his elbow.

“Let's go to the office.” Wang Yibo finally said and suddenly remember, maybe Mr. Xiao's son is not coming at all so he is going to bring this stranger to his office since this stranger trusts him easily and lets him borrow his cloth. He wants to thank him properly and clean his wound in his office. Whatever the purpose of why this stranger is looking for the CEO, he will find out soon.

Benny just arrived in the lobby and looking for his boss after he parked the car in the basement. His brows furrowed when he saw his boss holding the stranger's arm from earlier. He quickly presses the button of the exclusive lift for the CEO and let them in first and he enters. He is observing the two beautiful people in front of him, by just looking at the back of his boss and the stranger, Benny is giggling and utter in his thoughts. What a perfect combination. 

Finally, they arrived at the CEO's office. Wang Yibo asked Benny to help him bring the first aid kit while he guides the stranger to the sitting area. Benny goes outside of the office after he brings the kit and stays on his own working table provided. Benny is not just a driver bodyguard but also has his own special job to monitor and check who gets in and passed on this floor or any unusual happenings outside the CEO's office.

Inside the CEO office. Wang Yibo is busy disinfecting the wound of the stranger. This isn't him, he never treats any stranger like this but because this stranger saves his day, he is just returning the favor. Is it really the reason? Wang Yibo suddenly gets confused in his thoughts. What I am doing? He quickly finishes cleaning the wound and puts a band-aid on it while the stranger is just glancing at him from time to time and speak.

“Is this the CEO's office? Are you the secretary here?”

Wang Yibo didn't answer. 

“It's done.” Wang Yibo stands up and walks toward his working table and sits on the swivel chair.

Xiao Zhan stand up and unconsciously followed him.

“I'm WANG YIBO and I'm the CEO.” the stranger widened his eyes and slightly open his mouth like his jaw drop for a second. Wang Yibo smirked.

“You are the CEO?”

“Mn.”

“You're gonna be kidding me, Mr. Wang Yibo. How could you undress me just like that? Why you didn't tell me earlier? Don't you know I waited for you for a long time in the fire exit?” Xiao Zhan's mouth starts to fire like a machine gun without pause.

Wang Yibo was shocked and just staring at this stranger who is nagging him like a woman. 

“Excuse me, wait a moment, please. May I know who you are and what do you want from me?”

“Oh, I'm sorry about that.” Xiao Zhan put his right fingers on his mouth and clip them into his lips while looking at the CEO. 

“My name is Xiao Zhan, hehe.”

Wang Yibo's heart jumped out to nowhere when he heard the surname Xiao and thought, Oh shit, I am fucked up! Is this Mr. Xiao Jian Min's son? Hmmm, that is why this cloth I am wearing is one of the best quality. What if Mr. Xiao finds out that, indeed, I forced his son to undress and even help him to unbutton his cloth and borrowed it. Wang Yibo tried to recall what Mr. Xiao told him about his son being easy to go lucky person and carefree, fragile, and innocent. Wang Yibo composes himself and asks again.

“What do you want from me.” Wang Yibo pretends he doesn't know the person in front of him like what Mr. Xiao told him.

“Ahahhaa, sorry for nagging you earlier sir, haha...but I come here to apply personally, any job will do sir.” Xiao Zhan explained like there are wings suddenly grew at his back and a halo on his head.

“Well then, I don't know who recommend you here since you didn't bring the paper but you helped me earlier....you're hired.” 

“Really?” Xiao Zhan feels excited and leans his hands on the CEO's table while smiling mischievously. Suddenly, he wants to inform his dad so soon. 

“Yes, you will be my secretary starting tomorrow.”

“Mr. Wang Yibo, can I start next week?”

“Do you want to work or not?”

“Ahaha, I want, I want...” Xiao Zhan brushed the back of his neck.

“Then come to work tomorrow.”

“Yes sir.” 

“I hate latecomers.”

“Can I leave now?”

“Wait, I'll just change my cloth.”

“No need sir, that cloth is yours now. Thank you for hiring me.”

Wang Yibo heart skips for a bit. This is the first time he receives a token of gratitude.

“T-hanks.”

“You look good on it by the way.” Xiao Zhan added.

Wang Yibo's ear tips are starting to turn pink. He can't stand Xiao Zhan's compliment and his heart is like going to burst out.

“Here, take this. That's cute on you for sure, that's Patrick Star.” Xiao Zhan place the paper bag on Wang Yibo's table.

“No need for this Mr. Xiao, this is too much.” Wang Yibo's face is now tainted pink.

“Mr. Wang Yibo, why your face is so red, are you mad now? You don't like it?” Xiao Zhan pouted and was about to take back the paper bag but Wang Yibo grabs it quickly and secures it on his chest.

“I like...” Wang Yibo said.

“Good, now may I leave?”

“S-sure, sure...”

“Thank you...” Xiao Zhan smiles widely and turns his back. Wang Yibo just looks at him walking away until he disappears in his sight after closing the door.

Whew! What was that? Wait, what? I'm the boss here! Wang Yibo just massages his temple. 

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


	3. Chapter 3

Xiao Zhan quickly gets off from his bed when he saw the time on the alarm clock on the nightstand that he failed to set before he dozes off last night. It's already half-past eight in the morning. His eyes widened and run to the bathroom and freshen up himself. He only has thirty minutes to prepare and reach Wang Corporation. He quickly left his house and drive as fast as he can that he almost makes his sportscar fly on the busy highway. 

Xiao Zhan arrived ten minutes early. He saw Benny and Wang Yibo entering the exclusive lift for the CEO while passing to the security guards.

"Wait for me! Mr. Wang! Benny!" 

Wang Yibo heard and see him. He ignored the person who is calling him and grinned evilly seeing Xiao Zhan running towards the lift and press the button.

Xiao Zhan thought his boss is pressing the button to hold the door but to his surprise, it is closing and the door finally close when he gets in front of the exclusive lift.

"You! Beast! Lion King!" Xiao Zhan mumbled and kick the door of the lift.  
He sighed and look to the other lift. His eyes widened when he noticed everyone's eyes are with him. They are queuing up and patiently waiting for the lift to open. Some reactions are like are-you-idiot-eyes.  
He shyly walks to the last person in the queue of the third lift.

"Hi, are you new here?" The man while fanning his face.

"You don't have to ask him, it's obvious." The other guy said and rolled his eyes.

"Ah yeah, I'm Xiao Zhan, I am the new CEO's secretary. Nice meeting you." Xiao Zhan extended his arms to handshake and smile widely.

"I'm Ji Li, he is Zou Cheng. We are both from the Finance Department. Welcome to Wang Corporation and good luck." Ji Li laughed behind his fan.

The three finally hopped to the lift and the two bid farewell when the lift opens on the 51st floor which is the Finance Department. It takes forever before Xiao Zhan reaches the 52nd floor because of the almost floor to floor passenger.

Benny opened the door for him and let him enter the CEO's office. The secretary's working table is inside the CEO's office. He quickly runs to Wang Yibo's table. He is about to greet his boss and bow his head but Wang Yibo starts to speak first.

"You are five minutes late Mr. Xiao."

"It's your fault." Xiao Zhan pouted.

"It's not my obligation to remind you to wake up early Mr. Xiao."

"I arrived early, it's just you are heartless." Xiao Zhan gritted his teeth.

"Who is the boss here?"

"Ehem, yeah...I'm a secretary."

"Good. You don't have manners, Mr. Xiao. I don't like it."

"What do you mean?"

"You should address me, sir, greet me when you see me and you should bring me coffee when you enter my office."

"Hmph, I am just starting, how would I know, you should have told me yesterday, sir!"

"That is why you should come early so you have time to read your work descriptions and details I placed on your table."

"I'm sorry sir." Xiao Zhan apologizes but his face is showing no remorse.

"Shameless! What are you waiting for?"

"Ok, good morning, by the way, sir."

Xiao Zhan was about to leave when he remembers to ask.

"Ahm, sir, may I know where is the pantry room?"

"To your right, there is a name."

"Thank you, sir." Xiao Zhan turns his back and enters the pantry room, but quickly shows his half body while holding the door and ask in a loud voice.

"How would you like your coffee sir?"

Wang Yibo opens his mouth is agape. Is this really Mr. Xiao's son?

"Up to you!" He answered and saw his secretary slam the door.

Wang Yibo just sighs and massages his temple but his lips are curving. He is laughing in his thoughts, he can't forget Xiao Zhan's facial expression when he closed the lift. He is so cute and adorable when he is mad.

In the pantry room, Xiao Zhan is preparing the coffee, he made three cups, one for him, one for Benny, and of course, for the great beast Lion King. Xiao can't stop cursing every time he remembers Wang Yibo's facial expression in the lift incident. 

Xiao Zhan picks the sugar and adds one teaspoon to the two cups he separated and the other one, he didn't add. He smiles evilly and pick the container of the salt and add one teaspoon to the other cup he separated.

Xiao Zhan gives the cup of coffee first to Benny just right next door to the pantry room. Benny thanked him, this is the first time Benny received a cup of coffee from Wang Yibo's secretary.

Xiao Zhan left his own coffee on his working table and put Wang Yibo's coffee in a separate tray and smile. He gets out from the pantry room humming and walk towards the CEO's table and gracefully puts down the tray with a cup of coffee.

"Here sir, hope you like it." Xiao Zhan smiles innocently and leave.

Wang Yibo is just staring intently at the coffee, it smells good and this is his everyday routine and morning warm-up, sip a cup of coffee before he will start his job.

Wang Yibo holds the cup gently and brings it to his lips and sip enough amount. When he tasted the salty coffee, he splurted it out from his mouth and put down the coffee that also spilled on his table.

"Xiao Zhan!" Wang Yibo shouted from the top of his lungs like he wanted to collapse the whole building.

Xiao Zhan comes to the CEO's table like an innocent rabbit. 

"Yes sir?"

"You don't know the taste of sugar?"

"I know sir..."

"Here, try this." Wang Yibo picks the cup with some remaining coffee.

Xiao Zhan shivers when he saw Wang Yibo's death glare.

"Taste it!"

"I don't like. Why would I if you, yourself don't like it? Look at your mess here." Xiao Zhan plays innocently and pick some ply of tissue and wipe the wet table with spilled coffee. 

Wang Yibo gritted his teeth and just watch Xiao Zhan starting to clean his table. Xiao Zhan arranged his table and go to the kitchen and find a towel and make it wet and wring it. He goes back to the table and wipes the sticky table until it is clean again. He saw Wang Yibo sitting on the couch massaging his temple.

"Sir, it's done. Next time be more extra careful." Xiao Zhan said impassively while holding the clean cup he washed in the kitchen.

"What?" Wang Yibo can't understand. It is crystal clear, Xiao Zhan put salt instead of sugar to his coffee yet he is playing innocent. Shameless!

"I'm going, sir." Xiao Zhan bows his head.

"Where are you going?" Wang Yibo quickly stands up.

"To the Finance Department. Want to go with me, sir?" Xiao Zhan's brows furrowed.

"Ah yeah, go go! quickly." Wang Yibo finally calms down. He thought Xiao Zhan is resigning already. He then remembers that the secretary must pick the report at the Finance Department daily every nine-thirty in the morning.

It's just the first day working with Xiao Zhan but Wang Yibo's shield and wall are already broken into pieces and scattered on the floor like shattered glass. He just watches his secretary walk away until he closes the door. Wang Yibo put his right palm on his chest and breath deeply. Did I make a wrong decision of helping Mr. Xiao?

Benny on the other hand pulls sticky notes and writes Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan's code and marks the scores.

Player 1 ~ /

Player 2 ~ /

Benny smiles and sticks it on the corner side of his monitor and continue his work.

Wang Yibo is waiting for Xiao Zhan, until now. He didn't get back since he left to take the report from the manager of the Finance Department. He is losing his patience, the Finance Department is only next down to his floor but why Xiao Zhan is not yet in the office. Wang Yibo decided to follow Xiao Zhan and go straight to the lift. As he gets out of the lift, he saw Xiao Zhan chatting happily to the two staff. He is smiling with his cute bunny teeth while holding a file. Wang Yibo checks his wristwatch. His blood boils suddenly and quickly walks towards them.

"Are you done?" Xiao Zhan flinch when he heard the very cold voice.

"I am done sir, I took it already. Here take it." Xiao Zhan waved the file and waiting for Wang Yibo to take it. To his surprise, Wang Yibo grabs his wrist and drag him to the lift. Ji Li and Zou Cheng left dumbfounded. Wang Yibo didn't bother to scold them because it is their break time, but not Xiao Zhan.

Benny quickly stands and opens the door. He closes it quickly after the two entered safely and pull the sticky notes again and write a bar scoring Player 1.

Inside the CEO's office, Wang Yibo is just sitting on his swivel chair while Xiao Zhan is standing in front of his table.

"Mr. Xiao, what exactly your purpose why do you want to work here?" Wang Yibo asked calmly but with a very serious face.

"I-I want to learn sir." Xiao Zhan answered while the voice is trembling and nervous.

"If you want to learn, then put it in your heart, Mr. Xiao. Not because you helped me yesterday and I returned you the favor, you can slack off here. Don't waste my time or your time here. The door is open, you can leave now if you want." Wang Yibo explained from his disappointment.

"Ok sir, I'm sorry sir." Xiao Zhan bows his head and proceeds to his working table and reads his next things to do as secretary.

Wang Yibo left dumbfounded. He doesn't know if Xiao Zhan is serious or not. He grabs his hair and brushed it with his fingers. 

It's lunchtime now, Wang Yibo checks his watch and check Xiao Zhan on his table. He is not there anymore. Xiao Zhan has details on his breaks depends on Wang Yibo's flow of his routine. If there is no appointment outside the company or special meeting, he is free to leave and take his one-hour lunch break which he did right now.

Wang Yibo stand from his chair and decided to have his lunch too. Xiao Zhan goes to the cafeteria and his eyes are busy looking for the two-person. He plans to join them since he doesn't have any friends here yet. Zou Cheng saw him and waved his hand.

"Xiao Zhan, over here." 

Xiao Zhan happily walks towards them holding his tray and starts to dig in his food. They were busy chatting and laughing, the sound of the fork and spoon, a loud noise from a crowded cafeteria suddenly stop, everything is like a slow-motion movement and pause for a moment when the CEO entered the cafeteria for the very first time. For the long time worker in Wangs, and everyone who knows about the CEO who never step foot in this place was all shock.

"It's his first time coming in here." Ji Li whisper while munching his food carefully and swallow it.

"Why?" Xiao Zhan asked in curiosity.

"We don't know but it is not his place to have lunch here." Zou Cheng explained.

The three continue to eat without looking at the CEO again. They are almost finished when a tray of food placed near Xiao Zhan and a man sitting beside him. He looks at the person and his eyes widened.

"Just eat." Wang Yibo said. Zou Cheng and Ji Li grab their glasses of water and gulped it in one go in unison.

The CEO started to eat his food and Xiao Zhan just watch him silently. After he finishes, he drinks water and looks at Xiao Zhan while wiping his mouth with a tissue.

Xiao Zhan turns his gaze to the two-person who is observing them. Ji Li and Zou Cheng were deadpanned and just look down avoiding the CEO's eyes to meet theirs.

"Let's go." Wang Yibo said and look at Xiao Zhan who is puzzled and curious about what is going on around and why everyone is too quiet. 

"Ahm, Mr. CEO, we still have time for a break, we want to stay more time here." Ji Li answered respectfully. Zou Cheng just nods his head to support his friend and motion his hand to Xiao Zhan to just go.

Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo stand up and bring their trays to the window of the dishwashing area and left the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Ji Li and the rest of the employees who witness and see the CEO eating in the cafeteria were all shocked and started to give their own opinion and the cafeteria becomes noisy again.

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


	4. Chapter 4

Xiao Zhan is the only heir and only son of the multi-company owner Mr. Xiao Jian Min. His mom passed away when he was five years old. Mr. Xiao loves him so much and gave him everything he wants but has limitations. Still, Mr. Xiao managed to control his very own son. 

Xiao Zhan's characteristics were exactly his mom that is why Mr. Xiao is treating him like a fragile and innocent one despite being stubborn, hard-headed, and carefree, an easy-go lucky person. On top of that, despite being one of the elite family members, classy life is not his cup of tea. 

Xiao Zhan knows how to blend between rich and average people. For him, status in life is not important. When it comes to love, everyone is fair in the square. Your heart cannot choose which one your mind wants. Just like his dad who fell in love with a precious and lovely commoner. 

Xiao Zhan lived abroad during his college days, so he is not aware and familiar with how his dad shoves some dollars for him to study in a prestigious school in America. 

This is one reason why he needs to learn how to earn money of his own from Wang Yibo's company as a secretary. Xiao Zhan was exposed to liberated people living in self-service and survival. For them, these are some of the keys to enjoying life at the same time learning in the process.

Wang Yibo followed Xiao Zhan in the cafeteria to see how Xiao Zhan will blend with the other workers but to his surprise, Xiao Zhan is like a normal employee and eat like an ordinary person. 

Entering the cafeteria is one of the bravest acts Wang Yibo had ever made, that's because of Xiao Zhan. And he is glad he made it today. Not bad, he said to his thought. Everyone is simple and the food is good, on top of that, eating with buddies and friends is enjoyable which he never experience since he became CEO. Only Xiao Zhan let him step down on that cafeteria.

“So, do you like the food in the cafeteria, Mr. Wang?” Xiao Zhan breaks the silence and eases the tension between them.

“Y-yes..”

“Do you often eat lunch there?” Xiao Zhan asked pretending he didn't know that is his first time stepping inside the cafeteria.

“Ahem, no..actually...it's my first time eating there.”

“Really? So what makes you decide to eat there today, Mr. Wang?”

“It doesn't concern you.”

“Ha??”

Wang Yibo walked faster ahead of Xiao Zhan and quickly hop on the lift and left Xiao Zhan dumbfounded in the hallway who is walking slowly and press the other lift button unconsciously.  
What's with that lion. Tch.

Xiao Zhan reach the office and noticed that Benny is not there. He gets inside the office and continues his work. He arranges the files that Wang Yibo needs to have a signature today. One of the files caught his attention as he read it. It's a Wang Corporation Foundation Day Celebration that will be held next month which is four weeks from today.  
Hmmm, interesting.

He goes to Wang Yibo's working table and places the files neatly. It's already two o'clock but the CEO is not yet there. Xiao Zhan didn't think of it much because after all he is the owner and CEO of this company and he has his own control of his time. Xiao Zhan thought, being a CEO is not bad at all.

Xiao Zhan wants to have some coffee so he entered the pantry room and mixes his taste of the coffee. When he was about to turn, his heart jumps out of his chest from shock. 

Wang Yibo is standing in front of him now.

“Mr. Wang! When did you get in?” Xiao Zhan sigh in between his heavy breath.

“Is it my coffee?” Wang Yibo asked pointing out the coffee that he just makes for himself.

“Ahaha, ah yes, yes, I made it for you.” Xiao Zhan lied.

“Thank you..”

Xiao Zhan wanted to escape and head out from the pantry when Wang Yibo speak again while staring at him intently and walking slowly.

“Close the door.”

“Huh? Mr. Wang?” Xiao Zhan murmured.

“I said close the door.” Wang Yibo starts to walk closer to Xiao Zhan that makes the latter panic.

“Mr. Wang...I'm..I-m still...” Xiao Zhan puts his both arms in his chest in a cross position like he is protecting himself while walking backward slowly. He is feeling nervous and his voice is trembling and his body is shaking. 

Xiao Zhan's back hit the frame of the door but didn't move at all when Wang Yibo made a one-hand kabedon, their faces are inches apart and fanning each other's breath. Wang Yibo reaches the doorknob by his left hand and talks again in a very gentle cold voice.

“I said close the door when you get out.” Wang Yibo chuckles as he watches Xiao Zhan closed his eyes while biting his lower lips. Wang Yibo enjoyed teasing his secretary and the mole under his lips caught by his eyes. He doesn't know but he wants to taste that mole badly. He starts to lean closer slowly...

“Mr. Wang, sir, we need to leave soon.” Wang Yibo snaps out from his thoughts when he heard his bodyguard called behind the door of the office. He pulled away from Xiao Zhan and composed himself. 

“Move I need to go.”

Xiao Zhan quickly moves away from blocking the door and let the CEO open by himself and storm out of the pantry room. Xiao Zhan touches his own chest and releases a deep breath. What was that? Xiao Zhan thought it was just him who is thinking odd about Wang Yibo so he shrugs his thoughts about it and acts normal when they met again when Wang Yibo comes back to the office.

It's been a month now and the scene on the lift repeated every day. Xiao Zhan is determined and no plan of giving up, hoping that one day, Wang Yibo will allow him to ride a lift together but Mr. Wang Yibo didn't let him give a chance, not even once. 

It's become their game in the morning but sometimes Xiao Zhan is early than Wang Yibo. He always ended up queueing at the other lifts. But Xiao Zhan is glad because Zou Cheng and Ji Li always comfort him if he loses this game again for how many times. Zou Cheng and Ji Li are his buddies during lunchtime and they become real friends. 

Mr. Wang didn't step into the cafeteria after that day he joined Xiao Zhan. Normally, he eats outside with the other company CEO after their meeting. He never planned to bring Xiao Zhan to his meeting. He doesn't want others eyeing on his secretary. Xiao Zhan can steal any attention. 

For some reason, Wang Yibo doesn't want his secretary to be discovered by other company CEO's. Wang Yibo is an independent person so he can manage appointments outside without his secretary.

It's Monday, there is a newly hired staff in the Finance Department. The man is the same age as Xiao Zhan and looks friendly. Because it's been a routine, Wang Yibo secretly waiting for Xiao Zhan to arrive in the lobby and slowly walk to the lift when he saw him approaching, it's playtime. 

Wang Yibo thought Xiao Zhan will chase them again attempting to ride his lift but to his surprise, Xiao Zhan walk slowly and turned his attention to Zou Cheng and Ji Li who are patiently queueing up. Wang Yibo is about to step into the lift but he turns back when he saw Xiao Zhan is smiling and bowing his head, shaking hands to a handsome man. Wang Yibo and Benny stand for a while and watch them patiently.

Wang Yibo is not happy, he walks back in Xiao Zhan's direction and without warning, he grabs Xiao Zhan's wrist and drags him to the lift. Benny who is waiting and stopping at the door of the lift was shocked but didn't show it. When the two entered the lift safely, Benny gets in and press the close button the lift.

Ji Li, Zou Cheng, and the newly hired finance staff left dumbfounded including the employees who are queueing. Since Xiao Zhan started to work in the Wang Corporation, they noticed that the CEO is not that grumpy at all, sometimes they will meet the CEO along the way nodding at them which is not a typical habit of their CEO. Though they noticed some changes, they are still scared and don't dare to look straight into the CEO's eyes.

Inside the exclusive lift, Xiao Zhan is caressing his wrist which Wang Yibo pulled earlier. They are not talking but Benny sensed it already, his boss is jealous though he is not sure.

Benny opened the door for them and closed it again and excitedly pull the sticky notes and mark the score of the players.

Inside the office. 

“Mr. Wang, why did you do that?”

“What did I do? You want to ride in my lift right, so I let you in.”

Xiao Zhan open mouth in agape. He knows Wang Yibo is playing dumb with him. Yes, he wanted to join them going up to the office to avoid being late but he just ignored him many times. But today, he forced and dragged him just like that. 

Whatever the reason why he was suddenly snatched by Wang Yibo from his friends, he will find out soon. It's not the time to talk about it since it's time for work now. Xiao Zhan thought, when he was dying and exerting effort to join them on the lift, Wang Yibo didn't let him give a chance, now that he is comfortable with his friends and meeting new friends, he is dragging and forcing him just like that. Tch.

“Make for my coffee and before you go to lunch, tell me first.”

“Yes sir.” Xiao Zhan hissed with gritted teeth when he turns his back and walks to the pantry room.

It's lunchtime, Xiao Zhan doesn't have the plan to inform Wang Yibo because he is really pissed off. He went down to his friends secretly and joined them. 

They are eating happily with the new staff when the cafeteria turned silent again. The great and notorious CEO entered the main door of the cafeteria and look for his secretary. When Wang Yibo spotted Xiao Zhan, he quickly walks in his direction.

“Xiao Zhan, you are doomed!”

Ji Li whispered pointing out by his mouth the approaching CEO.

“Don't you know how to follow instructions?” A loud cold voice echoed inside the cafeteria.

“Ahaha, Mr. Wang I am very hungry already and I saw you are still busy at your table. I checked the schedule, you have an appointment outside. You don't bring me outside so I decided to eat my lunch.” Xiao Zhan explained in long sentences without breathing at all.

Everyone is watching them, curious about their conversation.

“Let's go.” Wang Yibo ordered.

“Mr. Wang, sir, I am not yet finished eating.”

“Leave it.” 

“Mr. Wang, that's not right. It's a waste of food if I will do that.”

“I said, leave it!”

Everyone look down and continue to eat their food and pretend there is no commotion happening around them.

“Mr. Wang....” Xiao Zhan controls his temper and turned his fist into a ball. 

He is losing patience suddenly. He wanted to protest but on the other hand, he doesn't want to make things a big deal and make the situation worst or put Wang Yibo in a shameful situation. He bid farewell to his friends and asked the crew to pack his lunch and follow the fuddy-duddy CEO.

Both of them are not talking when they step into the lift until they reach the office. Xiao Zhan knows to himself that he intentionally escapes from Wang Yibo but even so, Wang Yibo has no right to interrupt his meal time and order to leave the food just like that. He hates wasting food. The mood swings of his boss are unbearable today so Xiao Zhan is ready to fight his right.

“Why you left without telling me?”

“I told you I am hungry already.”

“Are you really hungry or you just want to join and flirt with that new guy?”

“What?”

Xiao Zhan was really shocked. He doesn't understand, when did he flirt with someone and he doesn't even know who is the person he is flirting according to his boss.”

“Mr. Wang, did you interrupt my lunch just because you thought I am flirting with someone in the cafeteria?” Xiao Zhan asked nonchalantly.

“I asked you to tell me first before going to lunch right?” Wang Yibo asked him back.

“Why do I have to tell you if it's my lunchtime already?” Xiao Zhan is already starting to lose his patience and Wang Yibo is pulling his last string.

“Who is the boss here?”

“You! But that doesn't mean you have the right to interrupt my meal and order me to leave it just like that in front of the crowd!” 

Wang Yibo gulped his saliva hearing Xiao Zhan raised his voice with an angry tone. 

“Ok, I'm sorry. Calm down...I just want to have lunch with you....” Wang Yibo finally said. He feels and hears his own glass wall collapsed and scattered on the floor. He can't stand seeing Xiao Zhan fuming in anger just because deep inside he is feeling jealous since this morning.

Xiao Zhan world suddenly stop from spinning and his heart skips beating for split seconds, he doesn't know why but when he heard that Wang Yibo wanted to have lunch with him, he wants to melt like ice cream.

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


	5. Chapter 5

Xiao Zhan is laughing inside. He never thought Wang Yibo will invite him for lunch. He was angry earlier but after seeing the notorious CEO is just looking down the floor, he finds Wang Yibo adorable when he is embarrassed and his ears are turning red. Ahhh, this Lion King is a beast yet acting cute right now.

Wang Yibo on the other hand wanted to disappear, wishing the floor will open and eat him. He keeps cursing himself after admitting his lousy alibi, he doesn't want to be caught by Xiao Zhan being jealous of the new employee. He feels his earlobes are turning pink now. 

Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan are just staring at each other, no one speaks at all. They are just listening to their own hearts and sensing their own feeling. Finally, Xiao Zhan breaks their silence when he realized his boss is not yet having his lunch.

“So let's go!” Xiao Zhan clasps his palms and looks at Wang Yibo who is still collecting his thoughts.

“W-where?” Wang Yibo asked.

“Let's have lunch together, you said you want to have lunch with me.”

“Ah, yes yes.” Wang Yibo composed himself and start to walk to the door and asked Benny to drive them to his favorite restaurant.

While inside the car, Wang Yibo is just silent, while Xiao Zhan is just looking at the window until they reach the restaurant. The waiter guides them to a reserved table. Xiao Zhan became suspicious.

“Mr. Wang, did you plan this?” Xiao Zhan is about to pull the chair but Wang Yibo stops him and helps him until he seat.

“No, I did not.” Wang Yibo lied but it's obvious.

“Thank you. I can manage myself, Mr. Wang.”

“Just let me, it won't kill you.”

“Are you starting again, Mr. Wang?”

“Nope. What do you want to have?”

“I want spicy foods. Any spicy will do.”

“What else..?” Wang Yibo asks again while he is selecting his own food that is not spicy on the menu.

“Sweets.”

“Ok.”

After ordering the food, the two become quiet again. Since Xiao Zhan hates silence and his mouth can't steady without talking, he starts to talk. 

“Mr. Wang, why do you hate eating in the cafeteria?”

“I don't hate, I just don't like the much-crowded place.”

“I got your point.”

“What about being serious, why aren't you smiling?”

“There's no reason to smile.” 

“Even I am smiling at you?” Xiao Zhan then smiles sweetly, showing his signature bunny teeth smile.

Wang Yibo just looks at him more seriously, without expression.

“Come on, Mr. Wang, try to smile. Hmmm, you will smile.” Xiao Zhan keeps teasing Wang Yibo until Wang Yibo's lips form a slight smile in the corner of his lips.

“Ahahah, you smile Mr. Wang, I saw it. It makes your face glow.” Xiao Zhan compliment. Wang Yibo ear tips quickly turned pink that obviously didn't escape from Xiao Zhan's eyes.

The food has been served and the two start to dig in. 

“Mr. Wang, you don't eat spicy foods?” Xiao Zhan asked when he noticed he is not touching the spicy foods.

“No. I am not into spicy foods. Not good for me.”

“Mr. Wang, it is so delicious, come, try this one, it is really good.”.

“No.” Wang Yibo rejected him.

“Ok, I won't force you, Mr. Wang. But this is the last time I will have lunch with you.” Xiao Zhan is about to put down the spicy tofu he wanted Wang Yibo to have but Wang Yibo quickly stops him. Wang Yibo takes a deep breath as defeated and Xiao Zhan smiles widely from winning this simple tease he made.

“Ok, ok. Let me have it.” Wang Yibo is trying to reach the spoon from Xiao Zhan's hand but Xiao Zhan didn't give it to him but instead makes his hand steady.

“Just open your mouth, Mr. Wang.” Xiao Zhan ordered.

Wang Yibo unconsciously opens his mouth and follow the order of his secretary. Xiao Zhan shoves the spicy tofu in his mouth. Wang Yibo almost cough from the intense spice from the chili flavor.

“Here, drink it.” Xiao Zhan picks the goblet of water and gives it to Wang Yibo.

“Thank you.” Wang Yibo eyes and face are red now. He really can't stand the spicy food.

Xiao Zhan suddenly panicked looking at Wang Yibo condition, he stands up and stands beside Wang Yibo and rubs his back with his left hand while fanning Wang Yibo's face with his palm.

“A-are you ok? I'm sorry Mr. Wang, I won't let you eat spicy food anymore.” Xiao Zhan continuously rubbing Wang Yibo's back. Little did he know that he is making the CEO feel weird and uncomfortable because of the indirect contact of his secretary's hand on his back.

“I'm ok..just continue eating. I'm sorry, I am not really into spicy foods.” Though he wanted to let his secretary know the reason behind it, for now, they cannot talk about it especially in front of their meal.

Xiao Zhan gets back to his chair and finishes the remaining food. Wang Yibo is fine now but Xiao Zhan is feeling guilty.  
When they finished, they head back to the car where Benny is waiting for them patiently and smiling widely when he saw the two approaching happily.

“To the company, quick!” Wang Yibo ordered the driver which made Xiao Zhan's brows furrowed in curiosity. He is observing Wang Yibo inside the car, his fist is formed into a ball and when he looks at Wang Yibo's face, his forehead is bead-sweating but the face is still cold as ice and natural.

Benny drives as fast as he can. He can sense something, his boss is not ok. As they reach the building, Wang Yibo didn't wait for Xiao Zhan and run to the lift as fast as he can and leave Xiao Zhan dumbfounded in the lobby. What's with him now?

Xiao Zhan walks to the other lift and gets in thinking about what is going on with Mr. Wang. When he reaches the CEO's office, Benny is already there at his working table. He is curious and since he knew Benny has been working for Wang Yibo for how many years, he dared to ask.

“Benny, what happened to him?” Xiao Zhan asked in a whisper voice covering his mouth by the back of his palm.

“Mr. Xiao, what did you eat earlier?”

“Just a simple menu, I eat spicy foods, my favorite.” Xiao Zhan said innocently.

“Did you ask him to eat spicy foods?”

“Ahm, yes....w-why?” Xiao Zhan suddenly feels nervous.

“Mr. Wang is not eating any spicy foods, it's not good for him.”

“What do you mean, Benny”

“He is experiencing Loose Bowel Movement every time he eats spicy foods,” Benny explained that made Xiao Zhan's eyes widened, and cover his mouth with his two hands.

“Oh my god, Benny. I am doomed!”

“Did you force him to eat, right?”

Xiao Zhan didn't answer at all and quickly run inside the CEO's office and go directly inside the bedroom and find the bathroom inside it. He gulped and knock on the toilet.

“Mr. Wang...are you inside? Are you ok?” Xiao Zhan lean his left ear to the door of the toilet, he didn't hear any voice but instead a loud sound of diarrhea. Wang Yibo growl as he releases the bad thing that made his stomach grumbling.  
Xiao Zhan covered his mouth when he heard Wang Yibo speak while releasing the loose bowel. 

“You are dead meat, Xiao Zhan!!!”

Xiao Zhan walked away from the toilet door while tiptoeing, biting his lower lips. Oh shit! I am really doomed. Did I go too far? Why he didn't warn me earlier?

Suddenly, Xiao Zhan's phone rang. It's a call from Wang Yibo.

“Tell Benny to prepare the car and call my brother. And you, help me out of here!”

Xiao Zhan runs to Benny and relays the instruction and goes back to the toilet. Wang Yibo came out of the toilet feeling weak and his clothes and whole body is smelly. Xiao Zhan covered his nose but Wang Yibo's gave him a death glare. Xiao Zhan removes his hand to his nose and helps Wang Yibo to walk properly. When they reach the lobby, Benny runs to them and help Wang Yibo to ride in the car. 

Wang Yibo was admitted to the hospital owned by his half-brother, Hai Kuan. Xiao Zhan invites Hai Kuan into his office.

“So, you are Xiao Zhan..” Hai Kuan smirked.

“Hi Doc, I am Xiao Zhan, Mr. Wang's secretary.” Xiao Zhan introduced himself properly.

“I wonder how did you trick my brother to eat spicy foods.” Hai Kuan asked while chuckling.

“I didn't trick him, he rejected me but when I told him I won't have lunch with him anymore, he agreed to eat the spicy food.” Xiao Zhan explained. Hai Kuan smiles and raises his hands.

“Calm down Mr.Xiao..or shall I call you Zhan? Just call me Kuan-ge.”

“Kuan-ge, I'm sorry. I didn't know that he has allergies to spicy foods. He told me that it's not good for him but I didn't know that eating one spoon of spicy foods will lead to his condition right now.”

“It's not your fault Zhan, though you'd been part of it it's his decision after all. If he is really firm in his decision, he will not accept it even you told him you will resign if he will not eat it. But don't worry, he is fine, he just needs to use strong medicine, he can't stand the continuous pain because his intestine skin is thin and bleeding. Next week, he can go back to work. I will send him to his house tonight. Ok.” Hai Kuan explained Wang Yibo's condition.

Xiao Zhan sighed. He felt guilty. Wang Yibo risked his life because of his teasing. He went back to the office and fix the schedules and collect the important files and read them carefully.   
When he's done, he checked the time and realized it's already six-thirty in the evening. He remembers Wang Yibo must be home now according to Hai Kuan. He asked Benny about Wang Yibo's address and he quickly goes down and drives his car fast. He dropped by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of yellow flowers.

When he reaches Wang Yibo's house, Benny is already at the gate waiting for him. Benny knew the guards will not allow Xiao Zhan to enter so he needs back up.

Xiao Zhan was fascinated and amazed at how big and elegant Wang Yibo's house is. He didn't explore the house much, Benny guides him directly to the living room and introduced him to the butler. The butler brings him to the master's bedroom door and left. 

Xiao Zhan is hesitant to enter the room at first but his hand is getting numb now from carrying the bouquet. He took a deep breath, he knocked at the door first and twist the doorknob.

As he entered the room, the light is on. He saw Wang Yibo leaning his back on the headboard while reading books. Wang Yibo is expecting him already since Benny informed him earlier that Xiao Zhan is asking for his personal address.

Xiao Zhan is just standing at the door when he heard a cold voice.

“Why you are standing there.” Wang Yibo asked.

Xiao Zhan slowly walk towards Wang Yibo's bed and greeted him.

“Good evening Mr. Wang, how are you?” Xiao Zhan smile and bow his head and place the bouquet with a get well soon card on the vacant nightstand. The butler transferred it to the vase to place it properly inside Wang Yibo's room before he let him bring it up.

W

and Yibo continues to read his book without responding to the person in front of him. He didn't even throw a glance at him. Xiao Zhan feels awkward and uncomfortable with the way Wang Yibo treats him so he decided to do his purpose. To apologize from the bottom of his heart and leave.

“Ehm, I am sorry if I forced you to eat spicy foods, I didn't mean it. From the bottom of my heart, please forgive this insensitive secretary of yours.” Xiao Zhan bows his head again and hoping Wang Yibo will respond but to his dismay, the person is not moving his head to look at him. Xiao Zhan's heart clench in pain. He never felt this kind of pain. Being ignored and making him feel he is not existing and invisible.

“Get well soon....” Xiao Zhan mumbled while his shoulders drop and start to turn his back and walk out towards the door but before he can step further, a loud voice echoed inside the room.

“Where do you think you're going, Mr. Xiao?” Xiao Zhan almost drops his heart and holds his chest. He gritted his teeth. Why this lion suddenly speaks and makes his heart jump out of his chest. Xiao Zhan turns his back again and faces Mr. Wang with a naughty plan in his thoughts. 

“Oh, Mr. Wang, I thought you are blind and mute.” 

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Xiao, what brings you here."

Xiao Zhan gritted his teeth once more. Is he playing dumb again? Did he not hear my speech earlier?

"Ahaha, I just want to check your house, especially your bedroom, it's quite cozy." Xiao Zhan answered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Wang Yibo chuckles seeing Xiao Zhan's irritated face.

"Mr. Xiao, just call me Wang Yibo  
or Yibo when we are not in the office."

"Sure, Yibo, Wang Yibo, whatever." Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes again. 

What's his deal now? It will not change his fuddy-duddy, grumpy face even I call him cute Wang Yibo, duh. Wait. Did I say cute? 

Xiao Zhan bit his lower lips.   
He doesn't know why he is so irritated yet he finds Wang Yibo a 'cute beast lion king'.

Xiao Zhan smile unconsciously and he is too busy on his own thought and he didn't notice that Wang Yibo is busy observing his reactions. 

Wang Yibo is so amused and fascinated by Xiao Zhan's reactions. 

Is he aware of his gestures and actions? How cute.

"Mr. Xiao, can you help me to go to the toilet?"

"Huh?, D-don't you have a walking aid?"

"I am not comfortable with it. Just help me, quick."

When Wang Yibo heard that Xiao Zhan is coming to his house, he asked the butler to keep his walking aid and smile in his thoughts. 

Hmmm. Let me punish you, Zhan.

"Wang Yibo, I am your secretary, not your sidekick here."

"Mr. Xiao, you are not in the office at all."

"So what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I want to apologize."

"That's it! If you are sorry, then help me."

Wang Yibo starts to move from his bed, he is waiting for Xiao Zhan to help him but the secretary is just watching him. He stands up and starts to step but he is in pain on his tummy when he straightens his body that made him stumble. 

Wang Yibo is about to fall, but Xiao Zhan quickly moves and catch Wang Yibo's body. Because the CEO is heavier than him, they both fall on the carpeted floor. 

Xiao Zhan falls on top of Wang Yibo that made the man grunt in pain more because his body is leaning on Wang Yibo's tummy and left arm on his chest.

"Argh!" Wang Yibo groaned in pain.

"Wang Yibo, oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you are just acting up."

"Zhan! Are you really planning to kill me?" A soft voice echoed in Xiao Zhan's ear that made him flinch because of how Wang Yibo calls his name. Xiao Zhan steadies for a while and stares at the man who called his name, like a lullaby on his hearing. Xiao Zhan was lost in his thought for a moment of shock and he didn't notice that Wang Yibo is already in total pain and struggling, trying to suppress the pain in his stomach.

"Zhan...Zhan..." Wang Yibo can't stand the pain at all, his breath becomes heavy, and gasping and trying to call the attention of the person leaning on his stomach.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Xiao Zhan quickly removes his hand and distances his body to Wang Yibo and kneeled. He tried his best to help Wang Yibo to at least sit and lean on the bedside. He is in total pain and his face is so red like a ripe tomato.

"Y-Yibo...oh god, I'm really sorry..." Xiao Zhan panicked seeing Wang Yibo biting his lower lips to suppress the pain. 

Xiao Zhan unconsciously pulls up the hem of Wang Yibo's T-shirt and touch the part of the stomach where Wang Yibo's hand is. His left palm touches Wang Yibo's hand and moves it away. He replaces it with his own hand and rubs Wang Yibo's stomach gently in a circular motion while his right hand is holding Wang Yibo's bicep to help him lean his back properly at the bedside. 

Xiao Zhan is still rubbing Wang Yibo's tummy, trying to comfort the CEO and to ease the pain. Wang Yibo is still breathing heavily and bead-sweating. Xiao Zhan cupped Wang Yibo's face with his right hand.

"Hussshhh, Y-yibo.I'm sorry, really am. Xiao Zhan really feels guilty and he is still in a state of panic. He rolled his right palm to form a ball and pat the wrist on Wang Yibo's forehead gently and dry the sweat on it.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Yibo...please, relax...oh my god...I'm sorry..." Xiao Zhan doesn't know what to do so he keeps comforting Wang Yibo while continuously rubbing his tummy.

Wang Yibo is not talking, eyes are closed while biting his lower lips.

"Y-yibo...look at me. Everything will be alright.." He cupped again his face.

They stayed in that position for almost ten minutes until Wang Yibo is not hissing in pain at all and his breathing becomes normal. 

Xiao Zhan tried to lift Wang Yibo and helped him sit on the bed. 

"Do you think you can walk now? I will help you go to the toilet." 

Wang Yibo just nod. Xiao Zhan grab Wang Yibo's hand and clung it to his neck.

"Are you ready?" Xiao Zhan doesn't want to drag Wang Yibo so he needs to know. He doesn't want to hurt him more so he signaled every time he will move and they start to walk. Xiao Zhan needs to bend his own body a little bit to avoid stretching Wang Yibo's tummy. Xiao Zhan gets into the toilet also, he is afraid Wang Yibo will stumble again and patiently supporting Wang Yibo's body while urinating without looking. 

Xiao Zhan feels uncomfortable but he has no choice and he knows his face is all red now while Wang Yibo's earlobes are tainted pink. 

When finished, he guided Wang Yibo to the sink and open the tap water. Wang Yibo's body is curving from time to time and hissing from pain. Xiao Zhan helps Wang Yibo to wash his hands. He reaches the liquid soap and applies it to Wang Yibo's hands and rub it gently. 

Xiao Zhan stares at the mirror and he caught Wang Yibo staring at him intently. His heart suddenly beats like crazy and he stares back while rubbing Wang Yibo's foamy hands. The two stare at each other in front of the mirror, their hands are just rubbing, chasing, and don't want to stop from what their hands are doing. 

Looking at their reflection in the mirror, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan were like being hypnotized and just stare at each other's eyes. Wang Yibo forgets the pain in his stomach and feels the warm friction created by the hands rubbing into his. 

The sound of the water from the faucet is like music to their ears and like magic, they can clearly hear the sound of their hearts beating fast and crazy, pounding hard and their eyes are talking like they understand each other's feelings.

They don't how long they stayed like that until they hear a voice from the butler called from the room.

"Yibo, I placed the dinner here." the butler didn't wait for his answer and left the room.

"Zhan, let go of my hands." Wang Yibo finally said and Xiao Zhan averted his eyes and grab the white towel hanging on the stainless steel bar. He pat and dry Wang Yibo's hands and his own hands. When done, he helped him back again to the bed. Finally, they spend almost half an hour just going to the toilet and heading back to bed.

He assisted Wang Yibo to hop on his bed and when he is in a comfortable position, Xiao Zhan smile. Something in his thought made him smile.

"Wait here, I'll bring your dinner."

Wang Yibo just nods and watches Xiao Zhan pick the tray of food wherein the butler placed on a vacant nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Here, let me help you ok. Just open your mouth and eat." Xiao Zhan picks the chopsticks and pick one dish and blow it.

"Open your mouth, try this." Wang Yibo didn't protest. He is just observing Xiao Zhan and open his mouth and munch the food.

"Zhan....thank you.." Wang Yibo said after swallowing the food.

"Don't mention it, I'm at fault. Let me help you instead, ok." Xiao Zhan smile again and Wang Yibo can't help but smile also.

"Wow..." Xiao Zhan whispered.

"What wow?" Wang Yibo asked in curiosity.

"Your smile, you are more handsome when you smile Yibo."

Wang Yibo blushed from the straight forward compliment from Xiao Zhan.  
He coughed and Xiao Zhan thought the food is spicy so he tastes it. The food really tastes good but no spicy ingredients. He tried again and he enjoyed eating. 

Because Xiao Zhan is already hungry, he continues eating and forgets to feed Wang Yibo until he heard a cough again.

"Ehem! Can I have my share?" Wang Yibo chuckles, Xiao Zhan stops munching and the hand holding the chopsticks clipped with peeled shrimp hanged in the mid-air, realizing that the food is almost half already.

"Ahaha, sure. Here, take it. open your mouth." Xiao Zhan's face turned red. How could he eat Wang Yibo's dinner?

"Zhan, it's ok. Let's share the food. I can't finish it anyway." Wang Yibo knows the butler adds more portions of rice and dishes. 

The two enjoyed eating their dinner using only one pair of chopsticks, one bowl of rice, and other dishes.

"Yibo, I finished the food, I ate a lot."

"That's good, I can't eat too much."

"It's delicious."

"You want more? I'll ask-..."

"No, no. I'm full, thank you."

Xiao Zhan place back the tray on the nightstand and pick the two glasses of water. He let Wang Yibo drink first together with his medicine and he drink the other glass of water.

"How do you feel now?" Xiao Zhan asked.

"Still a bit painful but it's manageable. I can endure it."

"Are you sure, I'm worried?"

"Why are you worried?"

"B-because...I care..."

"Why do you care about me?" 

"Because...because... maybe you will not pay my salary if your condition gets worst." 

Wang Yibo wants to tap his forehead and feel disappointed. He thought Xiao Zhan is worried because he cares for him as a special person to him.

But deep in his heart, he is happy.

Zhan, please take care of me for the rest of my life...

Xiao Zhan on the other hand is thinking, asking himself.

Why I am worried and cared for him? Is it normal?

Xiao Zhan helped Wang Yibo once more to freshen up himself, he even helps Wang Yibo brush his teeth and even change his clothes to a pajama. He has no choice because he made Wang Yibo's condition worst. When everything is settled, he bid farewell when he saw the time, it's quarter past ten already.

"Y-yibo...I need to go..get well soon.."

"Zhan..please, let Benny bring here the important files that need my signature and come back here tomorrow after your office work."

"Ahm, yes, yes, sure."

Xiao Zhan left Wang Yibo's house and drive his sportscar like a snail. He is smiling like an idiot. He is trying to recall what happened exactly when he was washing Wang Yibo's hands in the toilet. He blushed when he remembers what he was thinking at that time. 

Oh my god. Xiao Zhan covers his mouth with his right palm and hit the gas to speed up and drive home quickly but safely.

In Wang Yibo's room, as soon as Xiao Zhan closed his door Wang Yibo finally release a deep breath. 

What was that? What happened? Did he notice it? Fuck!

🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜🔜


End file.
